Encuetralo o muere
by Haruhi Bondevik
Summary: Todos los paises masculinos estan atrapados en el gakkuen debido a que Noruega pierde su broche nordico, despertando en su interior a un asesino recluido por siglos, todos los paises asustados de ser las siguientes victimas tienen que buscar como locos el broche de Lukas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Advertencias: Gore y muerte relativa de algunos personajes. y mas parejas
1. el inicio de la pesadilla

**hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos! hoy no me acompaña Noru *se deprime* para los que no lo notaron Noru es Noruega jejeje *-* mi obseccion por el comenzo hace como dos semanas que han sido las mejores de mi vida jeje bueno este fic sera ,MUY CORTO. Tambiwn estoy viendo que mis fics no tienen muchos rewievs y eso me deprime mas D: *aura negra y triste* pero bueno si llegan a leer esto les ruegoooo que pasen a leer mis fics son solo 2 con este 3 verdad XD mi fic NorIce que no tiene ninguno! D: los invito a que comenten y lean :3 bueno terminando de hacer publicidad XD se me ocurrio derrepente que pasaria si a Lukas se le perdiera su cruz nordica? como afectaria en su comportamiento? jejeje buano pasen la leer :9**

******los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen mas que a su creador Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**(N/A:) notas de la autora**

_jgdkfdkf_ :**flashback**

**tambien les digo que Suecia no tendra acento esta vez porque me da hueva ponerlo jeje**

**Advertencias: algo de gore, y un Noruega Psicopata *¬***

**bla bla bla que comienze el fic!**

* * *

Todo empezo aquella mañana de verano todos los paises estaban en sus respectivas clases ya que era dia de escuela en el gakkuen era un dia en el que los profesores habian citado a todos los paises masculinos por lo que las chicas estaban es sus casas era dia de chicos

-Bueno muchachos hoy comenzaremos con calentamiento antes de jugar una partida de futbol y podran irse su junta de naciones!-comento gritando el entrenador a todos los paises que estaban algo agotados por la media hora que estuvieron trotando

-Dios matenme-Alfred estaba a morirse no podia respirar

-idiota espero que ahora tomes conciencia de que las hambuerguesas son malas para tu cuerpo! ahora si captas?-le contesto un molesto Inglaterra

-no iggy no es cansancio solo mi heroico cuerpo me pide una gaseosa para hidratar mi cuerpo! AJAJA!-Alfred fue al dispensador (N/A: jeje asi se dice no?) y tomo una dulce y confiable coca-cola

-Inglaterra _amour, _decirle a Alfred que deje de comer hamburguesas es como decir que yo dejare de ser pervertido-comento cierto francés con naturalidad

-tienes tanta razon-comento Arthur con los ojos en blanco..

_por el lado de los nórdicos_

-Su san! esperame! no vayas tan rapido! esperame!- Finlandia exausto paro de correr por falta de aire lo que el sueco noto y regreso inmediatamente a acompañarlo hasta que pudiera recobrar el aliento

-Noru! porque no corres!-le gritaba un energetico danés a un serio Noruego

-Porque no me gusta sudar- le contesto rapidamente Lukas sin voltearlo a ver

-a nadie le gusta sudar Noru vamos!- ante esto Mathias tomo del brazo a Noruega y lo obligo a correr ademas de que el entrenador le gritaria si no corria

Pasaron 2 horas y media haciendo entrenamiento lo que para nosotros seria una hora para ellos es doble debido a ser naciones y deben estar en perfectas condiciones para que no afecte en su geografia ademas alimentacion balanceada, si algun pais llegaba a enfermar digamos de gripe en el caso de Inglaterra, en su pais se movia bruscamente cada vez que este estornudaba por lo que procuraban enfermarse lo menos posible para no asustar a su gente.

Todas las naciones terminaron su entrenamiento, fueron a los vestidores a ponerse su trajes y fueron directo a la sala de juntas

siempre los nordicos eran los ultimos en entrar por lo que iban ultimos (N/A: oviamente XD no se me ocurrio otra cosa jeje) Noruegaae tropezo y callo al piso pero se levanto al instante.

Noruega! estas bien?-Tino preocupado lo tomo del hombro, Lukas aparto bruscamente la mano de Finlandia de el ganandose una mirada furiosa por parte del suec, confundida por parte de Islandia y Finlandia y atemorizada por parte de Dinamarca

-Estoy bien!-Noeruega sonó como si hubiera contado un chiste malo, con un tono de voz mas fuerte al que siempre acostumbraba usar, y asi entro a la sala de juntas..Dinamarca solo se quedo pensando _ no lo habia visto asi desde ese dia..._

la junta trancurrio "normal" los nordicos no prestaban atencion por estar clavados en todo lo que hacia Lukas. En cuanto al mencionado estab con ojos llorosos y apretando los puñossobre la mesa con cara de miedo como si lo fueran a matar, tenia miedo que volviera a pasar y volviera peor que nunca.

Se paro derrepente para ir al baño por algo de agua pero a los 3 pasos de desvanecio en el piso ganandose la mirada y la preocupacion de todos los paises.

-LUKAS!-grito fuertemente Mathias al mismo tiempo que iba corriendo a donde estaba inconsiente este-No puede ser-se dibujo una cara de horror en Dinamarca-esto no esta pasando de nuevo-susurro.

-Que ocurre Mathias pregunto serio Estados Unidos que estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que habia pasado.

-Su cruz...su broche...no esta...-ante esto Inglaterra se indigno:

-Solo por eso se desmayo!? que estupidez! solo es un broche no es para tanto! no morira ni pasara nada-comento Arthur notablemente molesto.

-TU NO SABES LO NOERUEGA ES CAPAZ DE EL SI NO TIENE SU BROCHE! LIBERARA AL MOUNSTRO QUE DUERME DENTRO DE EL!-ante este comentario de Mathias todos se tensaron, sabian que el noruego era misterioso, serio y de pocas palabras pero despues de todo sabian que fue un despiadado vikingo asesino y nadie se atrevia a hablarle o sufriria las consecuencias

-Tenemos que encontrar ese broche...-fue lo unico que dijo Islandia demasiado serio

-Todos a buscarlo...antes de que sea demasiado tarde y nos mate a todos...-concluyo el danes mientras sostenia a Lukas entre sus brazos en el suelo, rodeado de todos los paises masculinos...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el primer cap!**

**les aclaro que no quise poner mujeres en el fic por algunas razones:**

**-algunas arruinan el yaoi**

**-no soy muy buena escribiendo los dialogos de estas (a pesar de que soy mujer, se me da mejor el dialogo masculino)**

**-estas harian mas albototo por la situacion mientras que los hombres seriasn mas acordes al tema y no estarian gritando y asi :S**

**bueno el siguiente cap lo subo aprox en 3 dias depende de que se me ocurra prometo que habra mas gore y si quieren que agregue alguna pareja solo diganlo solo sera yaoi no habra ninguna mujer lo siento :(**

**y tambien denme ideas porque estoy casi en blanco (ahorita estoy color cremita jeje) soy principiante en esto asi que espero sus rewievs!**

**pasenlo a sus amigos y comenten acepto todo! criticas, felicitaciones, dinero, declaraciones,contratos millonarios, hombres XD okno hombres no (bueno depende jeje)**

**5 rewievs y subo siguiente cap si pasan 3 dias y no hay ninguno lo lamento tendran que esperar mas como castigo (tambien pueden poner comentarios si no tienes cuenta por si no sabias jejje)**

**Saludos espero que lo lean ^^**


	2. Los inicios del asesino

**Hola a todos ^^ volví jejeje bueno ultimamente estoy deprimida por mis locos pensamientos D: y ademas estoy en blanco no se me ocurre nada lo que creo que pase esque este capitulo sera muy corto una especie de flashback y tambien estuve revisando mi otro capitulo y me di cuenta que tengo un buen de faltas de ortografía T-T peguenme si quieren lo merezco por mi impureza pero lo revisare y tratare de que el texto sea perfecto :3**

**no tengo otra opción mas que improvisar**

**nota: no pondre el acento de Suecia porque me da hueva XD**

**sin mas ni menos que decir comenzamos!**

* * *

-TU NO SABES LO NORUEGA ES CAPAZ DE EL SI NO TIENE SU BROCHE! LIBERARA AL MOUNSTRO QUE DUERME DENTRO DE EL!-ante este comentario de Mathias todos se tensaron, sabían que el noruego era misterioso, serio y de pocas palabras pero despues de todo sabian que fue un despiadado vikingo asesino y nadie se atrevía a hablarle o sufriria las consecuencias

-Tenemos que encontrar ese broche...-fue lo único que dijo Islandia demasiado serio

-Todos a buscarlo...antes de que sea demasiado tarde y nos mate a todos...-concluyo el danes mientras sostenia a Lukas entre sus brazos en el suelo, rodeado de todos los paises masculinos...

-ve~ Doitsu tengo miedo!-Italia se aferro del brazo de Alemania que este lo miraba preocupado para luego voltear de nuevo con el danés.

-Dinamarca que pasara si despierta has visto a Noruega en su otro estado?-comento Ludwig esperándose lo peor

-Si solo una vez cuando eramos niños... lo recuerdas Turquía?-el mencionado puso cara seria recordando lo que paso ese dia...

_Flashback_

_Dinamarca y Noruega estaban en su primer año en el gakkuen como naciones jóvenes, tenían una apariencia de 8 años.._

_-Noru! ten cuidado con Turquía el es una nación mas fuerte que nosotros!_

_-el Danes tiene razón Noruega, no te metas conmigo, los niños no deben de usar broches._

_-no lo uso porque me guste lo uso porque tengo que mantenerlo dormido..._

_Turquía__ solo comenzó a echar carcajadas y ante esto le quito el broche no pasaron mas de 3segundos para que Lukas se desplomara en el suelo_

_-Lukas!- Mathias corrió hacia donde estaba el Noruego solo siendo observado por Sadiq con cara de gracia ante la risa de este Lukas despertó con una mirada diferente, llena de rencor y sobre todo de la nada aparecieron pupilas en sus ojos, algo que asusto al danés y al mismo turco este saco un hacha de quien sabe donde y se la clavo en la cara a Turquia._

_Sadiq solo grito de dolor mientras el noruego lo observaba riendo poco a poco hasta converstirse en una risa malevola (N/A: link de la risa solo imaginenla con Lukas: **www .youtube watch?v=E V4k7o61pwI&list= FLGXv5VNHg5-JuGJ4IA27cLw&index= 22&feature= plpp _ video (juntar espacios)****  
**_

_Dinamarca solo observada asustado y le limito a correr hacia Lukas y golpearlo en la cabeza para noquearlo, le quito de la mano el broche a Sadiq que estaba en el suelo retorciéndose en el dolor y se lo puso en el cabello a Noruega jurando que nunca iba a permitir que alguien le quitara el broche o sufriría las consecuencias.._

_Fin de Flashback_

Todos los países quedaron en shock observando a Sadiq que estaba triste y arrepentido, ahora sabían porque siempre portaba una mascara en la cara nunca supieron que fue por culpa del Noruego

-Pero no lo entiendo que es lo que tiene ese broche para que Lukas se calme?-comento Austria ya alterado por lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser Lukas.

-Como ya les mencione, hace siglos Lukas fue un vikingo cruel y despiadado llegando a ser apodado el hijo del demonio, algunos vikingos temiendo por sus vidas consultaron a un brujo muy poderoso para detener la ira de Noruega, el brujo fabrico un broche con forma de cruz nórdica entre todos los vikingos lo apresaron y se la colocaron y de ahi surgio el Noruega serio y sin emociones- relato triste Mathias mientras sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente del Noruego.

-Y ahora que haremos con Noru-san?-dijo Finlandia acariciando el cabello del mencionado

-Por ahora llevemoslo a la enfermeria mientras buscamos el broche-comento Suecia obsevardo a Dinamarca.

-El hero se llevara a Noruega a la enfermería-ante esto tomo a Lukas entre sus brazos y lo llevo hacia el lugan mencionado siendo observado con enojo por cierto inglés...

* * *

**Hata aqui porque quiero dejarlo en tension jeje admeas fue lo unico que se me ocurrio :9**

**lamento que haya sido muy corto intente pedirle ayuda a mis amigo pero ninguno de ellos es otaku por desgracia asi que use lo que había en mi retorcida imaginación si se puede el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo se los prometo**

**Si tienen dudas, peticiones, criticas, felicitaciones, comida...algun chico XD cepto de todo**

**en pocos dias el siguiente cap asi que ideas porfavor! como dije estoy en blanco :9**

**Saludos!**

**\(^U^)/**


	3. Ayudando

**EHH hola a todos! etto lamento haberlos echo esperaar casi un mes y entregarles este capitulo que mas bien es mas drabble que nada U.u es que les juro que estoy en blanco total! y no tengo amigos que me ayuden *se deprime* y abajo les dare un anuncio importante que creo bueno eso creo pueda interesarles :3**

**comenzamos**

* * *

-El hero se llevara a Noruega a la enfermería-ante esto tomo a Lukas entre sus brazos y lo llevo hacia el lugan mencionado siendo observado con enojo por cierto inglés...

-yo te acompaño idiota tal vez te pierdas en el camino a la enfermeria-Inglaterra cerro la puerta y se fue con el americano hacia el ya mencionado lugar,mientras los demas paises estaban algo asustados y a punto de tener un ataque de panico.

Dinamarca-Berwald por primera vez no le decia idiota o estupido como siempre, esta vez lo llamaba por su nombre de pais, algo que nunca en su historia habia hecho.

-Dime Suecia-le respondio el danes con una sonrisa triste, sabia que cosas malas iban a pasar, pero al menos contaba con apoyo y eso le hacia mucho de falta ya que la persona que mas amaba se encontraba inconsiente y peor que su Noru no seria el que despertaria

-animo Dinamarca vamos al patio a buscar ese broche no debe estar muy lejos!-dijo alegre Finlandia intentando cosolar a Mathias

-Esta bien vamos-respondio Dinamarca mas alegre-quien se ofrece a acompañarnos en nuestra busqueda?-volteo a ver a los demas paises los cuales se quedaron pensando

-Yo me ofrezco fusososososo!-Alzo la mano España ya que ademas de el bad friends trio, Dinamarca tambien era uno de sus amigos del alma.

-Ashh no seas chismoso bastardo! mierda! ya que yo tambien ire-respondio Ronamo desde atras

-Bueno depeinaria a Mariazell pero como es por una buena causa me animare...pero y si sudo? noo seria imperdonable para mi-comento algo dramatico Austria

-Kesesesese el awesome yo sera el primero en encontrar en broche!-comento tomando el hombro de Austria.

-Bueno no pierdo nada con ir-dijo cortante Holanda que estaba sentado en el piso.

-Gracias a todos bueno comenzemos!-Dijo un poco Aalegre Dinamarca al saber que contaba con ayuda.

_En la enfermeria._

Noruega se encontraba recostado en una de las camas cubierto por una manta blanca, ademas de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos los habian seguido Italia, Alemania, Grecia, Japon y Corea solo por precaucion.

-Ve Doitsu...crees que se ponga bien?-dijo abrazando a Alemania algo asustado por lo que el ultimo enrojecio

-I..I...Italia n...no...te preocupes estara bien-logro articular Alemania rojo como un tomate por la cercania de italiano

Italia-kun no se preocupe los demas deben estar buecando el broche-comento Japon que estaba recostado junto al griego en la cama de a lado.

-Sabian que yo cree ese broche, daze~?-dijo alegre Corea volteando a ver a los demas que lo veian con cara de: _ahora no Yong Soo,_ este capto la indirecta y se callo poniendose en posicion fetal.

-Carajo porque nosotros tenemos que estar aqui nosotros seremos los primeros en ser masacrados por este psicopata-dijo Inglaterra con enojo

-Iggy tu te ofreciste a venir-comento Estados Unidos con una gotita en la cabeza con una gotita en la cabeza

-no pasara nada Inglaterra somos paises no podemos morir al menos que...-en ese momento Alemania se tenso al recordar una de las maneras en las que puede perecer una nacion.

-ve~al menos que...

-JAJAJA al menos que...

-Bloddy hell al menos que..

-Alemania-san al menos que...

-Daze~al menos que...

-zzzzzzalmenosquezzzz..

Alemania salio de su shock y lo dijo de un solo respiro: al menos que otro pais nos mate,ante esto todos se tensaron inclusive desperto a Heracles en ese momento el terror se convirtio en horror porque voltearon y vieron que Noruega estaba despierto y habia escuchado toodooo lo que decian..

-Carajo-dijeron los 7 al unisono

* * *

**JEJE Bueno hasta aqui!**

**que les parecio bueno la razon por la que no subia era porque me la pasaba leyendo mas fics jejejejejeje y ademas estoy en bloqueo este cap se me ocurrio de improviso...por eso es tan corto si hay alguien que quiera ofrecerce de co-autora la recicire con los brazos abiertos solo mandeme un onbox y ahi comenzamos a planear el cuento con credito oviamente :)**

**dejen sus rewievs acepto de todo si quieren peticiones de relaciones, muertes bla bla bla besos, incesto bla bla bla occ bla bla bla**

**aunque sea anonimo pero dejen su comentario es mi unica razon para seguir (16 comentarios y sigo :)**

**Saludos!**

**\(^U^)/**


End file.
